


熊费小短片

by mnemosyne_in_december



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_in_december/pseuds/mnemosyne_in_december
Summary: 费诺刚刚生下孩子，芬国昐看他不对劲。alpha fingolfin，omega feanor。产乳，abo。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	熊费小短片

“兄长，你不舒服吗？”Fingolfin又一次见到兄长有些慌张地下了讲台，离开会议室后，就开始担心了。Feanor刚刚生产没有多久便回到了提理安的讲台上，周围的精灵私下里都对此议论纷纷，有的精灵觉得这是对于孩子的不负责，有的精灵嘲笑他由于生育而变形的身体，更有甚者在肆意揣测他是否是由于滥交才有了这个孩子。Fingolfin训斥过一些胆敢对于长王子评头论足的人，但根本没用。

“我无论有没有事都和你没关系，Nolofinwe。”Feanor的脚步急促，直奔他的休息室而去。

“但是我已经连续很久都看见你出出进进。”他紧跟不舍，“你肯定有什么事情。”

“我再说一遍，我没事。现在你再不走我真的会要你滚。”Feanor想把这个多管闲事的半血弟弟关在休息室外，可惜他力气没有Fingolfin大，愣是让他从门缝里挤了进来。

“Feanaro，我只是想……哦。”Fingolfin顿住了，随即便有些尴尬地四处乱瞟，挠头，也不知说什么好。Feanor低头一看，发现自己胸前已洇湿了。

“该死。”Feanor赶忙脱下湿了的上衣，扔在一边。Fingolfin不禁暼过眼去，却看见Feanor摘了胸罩，一对娇小的乳房圆鼓鼓的，乳头挺立，奶水满溢、流出，似是要滴落。在上一辈子时他也曾在寥寥几次的擦肩而过时见过几次兄长哺乳期的样子，但如此坦诚地看着还是头一回。事实上这是他第一次看到赤身裸体的哺乳期男omega，也是刚意识到原来男omega也是需要吸奶的。Feanor翻找他的包，想要拿吸奶器，但Fingolfin却将他拉了开。

“你干什么！”

不顾Feanor的反对，Fingolfin便用一只手紧紧环住了他，另一只手则像是拆开糖果包装般解开了他的束腹。

“我可以帮你解决。”Fingolfin在饱胀的腺体上一吻。舔舐，嗅闻，轻咬。他贪婪地感受着正值哺乳期的omega的气息，朗姆蛋糕伴着奶香。Feanor有些颤抖，却没有再拒绝他。他顺势将兄长推到在地板上，开始吮吸，同时也不忘了玩弄另一侧。 乳汁被挤得喷溅而出，滴在Feanor裸露的身体上，“嗯……”Feanor闷闷地哼了出来。

“兄长，您还没回答过我，这个孩子到底是谁的呢。”Fingolfin将Feanor身上的乳汁舔食干净后，便抬起头来，装作委委屈屈地看着兄长“是我的吗？我记得您当时情不自禁，要我帮助呢。这算算日子，也是差不多的。”

“哼，半种，你明知故问。”

“那么的确是我的。”Fingolfin看着被自己压在身下的兄长，得意地笑了，“我以为你会把孩子堕掉。”他将手放在Feanor依旧松垮凸起的小腹上，掐了掐，让赘肉更明显了。“你想让我标记你么？我们如今都是单身，我们结婚，我标记你，这样你就能够摆脱……一些不合适的评论。”

Feanor哈哈大笑：“你想标记我？你甚至觉得我会同意？嗯，Nolvo？”

“承认吧兄长，你喜欢我。既然我们互相吸引，那有什么不同意的呢？”

“有很多理由，Nolofinwe。我们是半血的兄弟。我们曾经有着严重的矛盾。我们互相猜忌……唔。”

Fingolfin不允许Feanor说完这些话，便亲了下去。


End file.
